Loose Ends
by Serpentilia
Summary: Though the war is over, there is still much to be done, loose ends to be tied. In a moment of spontaneity, Harry unwittingly decides to vouch for Draco Malfoy...                DH SPOILERS ENSUE.
1. Guilt

A/N: Hey there. So I've decided that I am going to tie up the loose ends I was uneasy with after reading Deathly Hallows. I was also displeased with the epilogue, so that may be subjected to change. Here is what I would have liked to happen.

By the way, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. I'm thankful that she created them though… I get to use them as a creative outlet. Lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: Guilt

With a quick nod to his two best friends, the dark haired wizard strode quietly into the Gryffindor common room, thankful, that they understood his need to be alone. He had endured all the excitement that he could for one night, and intended to finally have a good night's rest.

As Harry Potter lay in bed, he absently took out his wand and ran his fingers along its familiar ridges. He was relieved that the Elder Wand had been able to restore it; other wands had just not been the same.

He waved the wand fondly, watching as it omitted a number of red and gold sparks, much like it had in Ollivander's shop, seven years ago. It felt as though it had been centuries since he had first stepped into Diagon Alley. And now, here he was, lying safely in bed, the war over. He was, however, one of the lucky ones.

So many had died over the past seven years. Dumbledore, Fred, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hedwig, Mad-Eye, Colin Creevey and many others, even Snape, were dead. The feeling of loss was so strong, that Harry had no reaction to express it. No tears would come, and no feelings of anger were present either. He simply felt old. Old and hollow.

Harry longed to speak to Ginny, and yet, he did not want to at the same time. He wanted to celebrate with Ron and Hermione, and yet, he wanted to give them some privacy to celebrate alone. He wanted to congratulate Neville for being one of the bravest, most loyal people that he knew, and yet, he did not. He wanted to do so many things, but the feelings were hitting him so strongly, that he merely wanted to escape into a restful sleep.

Sighing tiredly, Harry stashed his wand on the nightstand beside him. He would have plenty of time to come to face with everything tomorrow, but right now, he was perfectly content to ignore it in favour of sleep. Glancing at the blankets at the foot of his bed, Harry grunted lazily and decided, instead on covering himself with the invisibility cloak, which lay a mere foot away.

His last coherent thought as he pulled the cloak over his body, was that the hawthorn wand poking out of his pocket was a little uncomfortable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry awoke, with the invisibility cloak covering him completely, to the sound of a couple conversing. They obviously thought that they were alone because they made no effort to hush their voices, and spoke in a conversational tone.

"-said she would take care of poor Teddy, no? I theenk that 'e will be just fine."

"Yes, I think so too. Not just Mum, we'll all look out for him. Where is he right now, by the way? With Andromeda?"

"Yes, I theenk so. I theenk that zey left him with Tonks's muzzaire."

"That's good, I'm glad that he's in good hands."

A long pause, followed by a sigh was heard. Bill's mind was miles away.

Fleur's tattered robes shuffled softly as she embraced her husband comfortingly.

"Oh Bill. I know zat it is 'ard, since your brother is gone, but we 'ave all of the time in the world to grieve. 'E-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone now and we can finally celebrate and start a family."

Bill tensed, before relaxing minutely into his wife's embrace. There was hesitancy in his voice when he spoke again, "Yes, you're right. We should celebrate right now, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, celebrate. Zey did not die fighting, so zat we would all mope around wishing zat there had never been a war. Zey did it to fight for a future worth living. We will, of course, pay zem the respect zat they deserve, at their funerals, but, we will also continue to live and make zem proud!" She said, her voice softening. "They would want zat, Bill, especially Fred. 'E was not the type to, ehm, wallow in 'is misery?"

Fleur's words hit Harry like water being doused upon a sleeping person's head. Her words lifted some of the weight from his shoulders, making him feel incredibly aware. No, she was right. He was not meant to be miserable, to continue blaming himself for the many deaths that occurred. He was meant to make their deaths worthwhile. Although she could not see it, Harry a grateful smile in Fleur's direction.

As Fleur and Bill's method of celebration became clear, however, Harry grimaced and quietly retreated to the common room to allow them some privacy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry entered the common room to find families all huddled together, in scattered masses of sleeping bags, all of whom were both too tired to apparate back home, and too unwilling to part from their children who they might have lost mere hours ago.

Sleeping nearest the fire, was most of the Weasley family, with their bright red hair sticking out of a jumble of patched up turquoise sleeping bags. Mr. Weasley had an arm draped loosely around Mrs. Weasley, who had her arms wrapped tightly around George. George looked as though he had cried himself to sleep. Right beside them lay Ginny and Charlie, who was snoring loudly. On the couch nearest the fire, Ron and Hermione lay curled up together, looking more peaceful than Harry had seen in awhile. Percy was not present, though he had been welcome; a turquoise sleeping bag lay open and muddled, and it was evident that Percy had been in it.

Harry stood staring at the empty sleeping bag for awhile, lost in his own thoughts. He understood exactly what Percy was feeling. Guilt.

He had abandoned his family as easily as he had the sleeping bag, for the better part of three years. To finally come to his senses only to have one of his brothers ripped mercilessly away from him must have been absolutely horrible. Harry had no doubt that Percy was sitting by the body of Fred Weasley, mourning.

Harry did not wish to comfort Percy though. He knew that it just took some time alone, to come to grips with reality. As he thought of Percy's guilt, however, Harry knew that he also had to deal with his. He would not be able to move on with his life until he did.

Careful to remain silent, Harry snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and into the night. "Lumos," Harry whispered, holding up his wand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Harry made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, he felt none of the danger and excitement that he had, previously. It was strange and surreal, knowing that no one would reprimand him, or try to harm him, though he was out late at night. Voldemort was gone and the worst of the death eaters were either dead or on the run. In a way, it was saddening, knowing that his biggest adventure was over and he could breathe easy. He liked challenges. His whole life had been one.

Harry heard voices coming from the entrance hall. Four robes figures stood there, arguing in hushed voices. Hand tightening around his wand, Harry drew closer.

"I really do not see why our son must come with us," Came Narcissa Malfoy's voice, with restrained hostility.

"All three of you are required to undergo questioning about your involvement with the death eaters and You-Know-Who. You will all be brought down to the Ministry for judgment," Hestia Jone's voice explained impatiently.

Harry was only feet away from the group now. In the pale moonlight and dim light from the Malfoy's and Hestia's wands, he could make out Draco's face. He looked terrified, his grey eyes wide, seeming to cover an abnormally large portion of his pale, gaunt face.

"Isn't there some way we could go without Draco? We do not want him subjected to Azkaban as he has done nothing," Lucius Malfoy said crisply.

"No one innocent will be sent to Azkaban. We do, however, want to completely bring an end to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's battle," Hestia replied.

Narcissa's eyes were filled with tears. She knew what Draco would lose if he was sent to Azkaban. He would lose the little innocence that he had left. She would not let that happen if she could stop it. "Please, I will vouch for him, but I do not want him to be sent to Azkaban or to see anyone else being sentenced! He is only a boy," She pleaded.

"Harry Potter is only a boy and yet, he saved the wizarding world and has achieved things far greater than most. Age is of no importance in the matter. He was heard crying out that he was on the side of the Death Eaters by one of our aurors, and as such, he will be questioned unless he is vouched for by a member of the Order of the Phoenix, or someone with proof that he was on the side of the light." Hestia informed them with an air of finality. "Please come with me or I will be forced to call the aurors waiting outside that they can take you by force, for questioning."

He did not know why he did it, but Harry quickly pulled off his invisibility cloak and called out to the auror, "It's okay Hestia. I'll vouch for him."

Shock was the only thing that registered on all four of the faces before him. Finally, Draco seemed to find his mouth, "Potter?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: This will be a multi-chaptered fic, of course. So, what did you think? All feedback is greatly appreciated. ) After all, it is reviews that prove that the work of writers are not going to waste and thus motivates them to continue writing. ; )

Cheers!

-Serpentilia


	2. Unfinished Business

A/N: Hey everyone! I was pleasantly surprised to find Loose Ends being so well received. It really made my day. After reading reviews, I had a permanent grin on my face for about an hour. So thank you. : ) Hopefully this new chapter is equally as satisfying.

Anyway, in response to drarry's question of whether or not the story will be **slash**, I'm still unsure. I would like to keep all of the characters as true to the books as possible. If I find that I can't write Draco/Harry believably, then they will simply become friends. Just a note of warning: _I generally really dislike Ginny Weasley._ That being said, I did not agree with her marriage to Harry because she is such an inconsistent character. I will try my best not to write with a bias, but I make no promises with regards to her. But most likely, it will be slash and the rating may eventually go up.

And finally, I would like to thank: An old writer, Rovianne, Slasherific, Sydelle Rein, nanashi, Beanzie, Karen P., drarry, Rob, Edicius, none, harrysgurl, and Zaria. Your reviews made my day : )

Furthermore, thank you: Rovianne, Culf, StephSaysHi, Sydelle Rein, avidbookworm, oO-Alex-chan-Oo, Slasherific, and Elly Black for favouriting or adding me to your story/author alert lists. I felt very honoured and giddy.

Anyway, onto chapter two! Enjoy: )

Chapter 2: Unfinished Business

A short silence followed Draco's outburst. Four baffled pairs of eyes continued to stare at Harry, who stared back, looking equally bewildered. Frowning, Harry tried to think of something to say, but could not justify his sudden urge to save Draco Malfoy from Azkaban. All he knew was that it would be cruel to send his former school mate to prison, for merely being too afraid of the consequences defying someone in a position of so much power would have.

Harry glanced once more at Draco, who was staring at him with so much undisguised disbelief, that Harry felt he should say something. "Hullo Malfoy," He said awkwardly.

The Malfoys continued to stare at Harry with varying looks of disbelief. Lucius was gazing at Harry in both a nonplussed and calculating manner. Draco's face, on the other hand, held nothing but utter disbelief. Narcissa's gaze held a quality of relief, which made her features the softest of the three, and thus easiest to meet. Harry held her gaze. "So you'll vouch for my son?" She asked quietly.

Harry blinked and then nodded. "Er, yes, I guess so. I can for you too, if you'd like. You helped me in the forest, after all," He said sheepishly.

"That's quite alright, thank you. All I am worried about is Draco. Lucius and I can handle ourselves," Narcissa replied, nodding in a gesture of respect.

"But Mother-" Draco immediately interjected, his brow furrowed worriedly. "I don't see why you can't be vouched for by Potter as well. He seems perfectly fine with it."

Lucius gave his son a warning look, before replying to his son, "Draco, it is not a matter of Potter vouching for us. As you know, I must be brought in for questioning as many have already testified against me, and your mother wishes to testify as well to keep you from harm's way."

"But Father!" Draco protested, in a tone that was nearly a whine.

Harry watched the Malfoys interact with one another with interest. He hadn't expected them to care as much about each other as they did. Throughout his time at Hogwarts, he had been under the impression the Draco was just a spoiled brat, whose parents bought his love rather than genuinely caring. Now, he could see that this was not the case. Though their definition obviously differed from that of Harry's, the Malfoys clearly loved one another.

"No buts, Draco. We must go. We only want to ensure your safety," Lucius told his son firmly.

Draco looked to his mother for help. "Your father is right. Go with Potter. We will be reunited soon enough," She agreed.

Like a fish out of water, Draco sputtered helplessly, looking at Lucius once more. "But," he faltered. "But it's Potter!"

"Would you rather it be Weasley? Or that Granger girl?" Narcissa questioned, her nose scrunching slightly in disdain.

"No, I guess not," Draco conceded.

Hestia Jones surveyed Harry intently, as though sizing him up. Her face held a mixture of doubt, as though she felt that the battle with Voldemort had surely toyed with his mind, but there was also a great deal of respect in her expression. Tales of the Malfoy boy and Harry's rivalry had been told to her before. And Draco Malfoy's protests were definitely supporting this information. She gave an approving nod in Harry's direction; it took a great wizard to be able to set aside differences as large as theirs.

Caught up in the Malfoy's argument, Harry did not notice Hestia's nod. At that moment, she decided to break the worried banter that the Malfoys were indiscreetly partaking in. "So you'll vouch for Draco Malfoy, Harry? Are you sure? Even though he was a death eater?" She spoke in a challenging tone, offering a final out for Harry.

The Malfoys and Harry seemed surprised, as though they had forgotten that Hestia was there. Many emotions flitted across Harry's face at his ally's words; surprise, contempt, sadness, guilt, confusion, and finally, a firm resolution. All eyes were on Harry as came to his decision.

"Yes. He didn't choose to be a death eater because he wanted to destroy lives. He did it to protect his family, and out of pure fear. He's a total coward, but he's not evil. I'll vouch for him," Harry replied calmly, without any of the insecurity displayed moments before. "It's what Dumbledore would have wanted."

Harry turned to meet Draco's gaze for the first time since he had removed his cloak. His face held a mixture of angry disbelief, relief, and for a fleeting moment, gratefulness, but it was quickly hidden with a scowl when the green eyes met the grey. _Typical Malfoy._

"If you're sure," Hestia nodded, conceding. "You are aware that he will remain in your custody until we are done with his parents and you testify, right?"

Surprise graced his features and he nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sure. That's fine."

He hadn't expected this, but then again, he hadn't expected to meet anyone on his short excursion in the first place. He shrugged at Draco, who continued glancing at his mother and father for a solution to his predicament.

"Our son will remain safe then?" Lucius inquired firmly.

"Yes. For the time being," Hestia nodded, tearing her gaze from Harry.

Lucius and Draco looked at one another for a moment, as though exchanging a message. He continued to gaze sternly at his son, who eventually gave a slight jerk of his head.

"All right then. Narcissa and I will follow you without complaint," He told her decidedly.

Draco cast his mother one last look, and she spoke softly, in a placating tone, "It's alright Draco. Your father and I will be fine. Take care of yourself, my son."

Draco said nothing, and Narcissa shifted her glance over to her son's savior. She allowed a tight smile to grace her features, and gave him a nod of thanks.

Harry returned her gesture. She had, after all, gone along with his ploy when he was feigning death.

"All right then, Harry. I'll leave Draco Malfoy for you to deal with," Hestia smiled at the boy in front of her.

Harry nodded at the small witch before him, giving her a small smile. Suddenly, an image of two overweight men and a horse-faced woman popped into his mind. "Oh, Hestia, before I forget. How are the Dursleys doing?" Harry asked.

Hestia looked surprised for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "They're fine. We're moving them back into their former residence sometime tomorrow. You never told me how unpleasant they were? Your uncle, especially. Are they always like that?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course. Always have been and always will be," Harry laughed tightly, not wanting to get deeper into the topic. "Well, good night."

Hestia faltered, but gave Harry a respecting nod. "Good night dear. Take care of yourself," She finally said.

"Thanks, I will, you too," He nodded. "Come on Malfoy, let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy was in a state of disbelief. Potter had saved him from being sent to jail. Then, he and Potter had strode down the hallway, where Potter suddenly murmured "silencio" at him, threw his invisibility cloak over the both of them and held him still. Maybe he wanted to have his dirty way with him. He almost expected Hagrid to run out in a flowered dress and yell out, "April Fools to yeh Malfoy!". He was either dreaming or confunded. Yes, he was confunded. It was the only possible explanation.

"Malfoy," Potter said quietly, bringing Draco from his jumbled thoughts. "I'm going to take the silencing charm off of you. Do you think you can keep your voice down?"

Draco nodded, and Potter undid the charm. Draco asked the first question that popped to mind. "Potter, why did you confund me?"

Potter faltered, looking bewildered. "No, of course not. Why would you," He paused, eyeing Draco oddly. "Are you feeling all right?"

Draco narrowed his eyes in what he knew was a menacing glare. "Of course I'm feeling all right. Look Potter. I don't care what motivated you to save me, but if this is another stupid little attempt at playing hero, you can just stop now," He growled.

Potter's expression instantly darkened. "I wasn't playing hero, Malfoy. I just thought you didn't deserve prison. Maybe I was wrong though. Would you like to testify for yourself?"

Truthfully, Draco did not want to. He was frightened of Azkaban, like the majority of knowledgeable wizards. He wasn't about to admit this to Harry Potter though. Under the pretense of studying the empty hallways for signs of other students, Draco tore his gaze from his rival.

"Everyone's asleep," Potter informed him dryly.

Draco knew this already. The hallways were utterly empty, lit only by Potter's wand. It was eerie and Draco looked to Potter, wanting more familiarity. He did not enjoy being alone in a dark hallway, late at night. It made him uneasy. More to keep the silence from breaking, than anything, Draco taunted, "No Weasel? No Mudblood?"

"No one's here except for us," He affirmed, glowering. "And don't call them that."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do to me if I don't listen to you, Potter?" Draco challenged.

"Look Malfoy, if you want to go to prison, be my guest. I didn't have to vouch for you and it would make my life a hell of a lot easier. But if you expect me to save you from Azkaban, I expect you to at least act civilly towards Ron and Hermione," Potter replied sharply.

"Fine," He agreed tersely. "But I want my wand back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry gazed at the blonde, sizing him up. He was gazing at Harry with an unspoken challenge in his eyes. He already knew what Harry's response would be before it left his lips. But there was also a great deal of insecurity present. Malfoy was afraid without his wand to defend himself.

Harry, however, felt no inclination to return it after Malfoy's less than gracious outbursts. "I'll give it back to you when you deserve it," He told the other boy firmly.

"But it's mine! Besides, you already have your own wand back," Malfoy protested immediately.

"I'm doing you a favour Malfoy, and all you've done is show me hostility and rudeness. If you want your wand back, you're going to have to earn it. Prove that you're not a total git," Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

Malfoy glared mutinously at Harry before yielding, with a very reluctant nod.

"Anyway, I'll take you to the Gryffindor tower. Stay there tonight. I'll be gone for a bit, but I should be back before everyone else wakes up," Harry told him.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked, distracted.

"Hogsmeade," Harry replied, offering no further information.

Malfoy was unsatisfied with this answer. "Why?"

"Unfinished business," Was all Harry said.

"Alone?" Malfoy's tone was incredulous.

"No, I've got Ron and Hermione hidden under my second invisibility cloak, and the house elves are waiting there with a number of enchanted cauldron cakes to defend us with," Harry replied sarcastically.

"And who's being rude now, Potter?" Malfoy asked, cutting Harry off before he could contradict him. "Well, if you're not lying, you won't mind me coming along. You won't even notice me with all of those other people you have under that second cloak of yours."

"Yes I will. You're annoying me already."

"I'm coming."

"You're not coming."

"Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am! I don't think your Gryffindor pals would be too happy to find me sleeping in their common room with no good reason as to why I'm there."

"They're asleep."

"And if they wake up?"

Harry glared at Malfoy with as much contempt as he could muster, before relenting. "Malfoy, I'm going to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve Snape's body."

At his words, Malfoy paled and all humour faded from his face. "What?" He whispered, his voice an octave higher. "Snape's …dead?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, frowning.

"But, how? Who? I-" Malfoy stammered, gasping in surprise.

"Voldemort," Harry said quietly, as the taller boy flinched. "He murdered him because he didn't think he was useful anymore."

Malfoy looked flabbergasted. "But he was one of the Dark Lord's most trusted death eaters. He took my father's place. I don't understand."

Harry hesitated. Choosing his words carefully, Harry said slowly, "Voldemort had a wand that would only work if he overpowered its previous master. He thought it was Snape. So he killed him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco nodded in understanding. He understood the lengths to which the Dark Lord would go for power. He had seen it first hand. What he was curious about was the wand. In the Great Hall when he had celebrated Voldemort's downfall with his parents, he heard his name come up several times, along with the "Elder Wand". He decided to ask Potter. "What did it have to do with me? I heard people talking about how you killed the Dark Lord with _my_ wand."

"I did," Potter answered shortly.

"And the Elder Wand?" Draco prompted curiously.

"It's a powerful wand, that belonged to you. But Voldemort didn't know that so when he used it, it didn't work against your hawthorn wand," Harry shrugged.

"I own a powerful wand? Where?" Draco demanded greedily.

Potter gave Draco a bright, infuriating grin. "Not anymore. It's mine now. I overpowered you already when we were captured at your manor," Potter said cheerily.

Draco decided to express his displeasure by glaring at Potter. "so you're going to be using the wand now?" He asked.

"Nope," Harry shrugged.

"What do you mean you're not going to use it yourself? Give it to me then!" Draco persisted.

"No, I'm going to bury it. Maybe with Snape," Potter commented, seemingly amused by Draco's obvious attraction to the idea of a powerful wand.

"But why? Snape wasn't even on your side!" Draco spat.

"Actually he was. He's been on the good side for a long time, and he deserves recognition of his bravery. He died unjustly because of the wand, so I think he should be buried with it, as a tribute of respect," Harry replied seriously

"But how can you be so sure that he's on your side?" Draco asked, repeating the question he had asked Dumbledore less than a year ago. "And what's to stop me from digging up the wand?"

"Malfoy, please. Voldemort dug up Dumbledore's body to get the wand, and it makes sense because he's a ruthless killer, but you," Harry paused. "You haven't even been able to kill someone. You're not that horrible a person and you're certainly not really evil. You're just a wimpy git."

"I am not wimpy! I'm offering to help you retrieve Snape's dead body! That is _not_ wimpy," Draco growled indignantly.

"It'll be really bloody Malfoy," Harry replied dryly.

Draco grimaced, but looked firmly at the shaggy haired boy challenging him. "I've seen enough blood this past year. I can handle it," He started hesitantly. "But maybe we should levitate it instead. I'll help if you give me my wand back."

Potter laughed, "Nice try Malfoy. But I'm not giving it back just yet."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry prodded the knot beneath the Whomping Willow. As the tree stopped moving, Malfoy glanced at Harry in surprise. He peered at the passage presented to him and then back at Harry, who returned his gaze.

"This is one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade? Where does it go?" He asked.

"The Shrieking Shack," Harry replied with a shrug.

"The Shrieking- I knew it! It _was _you in Hogsmeade in third year!" Malfoy accused.

Harry grinned at the memory. "Guilty as charged," He answered with a cheeky smirk.

Malfoy glared at Harry and the pair walked on.

Harry was surprised with Malfoy. The Slytherin was actually being brave. Not incredibly so, but enough so that Harry could see that he wasn't completely spineless. Malfoy remained quiet throughout the rest of the trip, leaving Harry to contemplate his actions.

Their shoulders brushed, and Malfoy let out a very undignified scream. Harry grinned in the darkness that surrounded the pair. Maybe Malfoy wasn't that brave after all. He succeeded, however, in making Harry feel deaf in one ear. "Calm down Malfoy, it's only me," Harry placated. "Scared much?"

"I'm not scared Potter, I was just surprised," Malfoy retorted with less dignity than he was normally capable of.

"Sure thing Malfoy. Just watch out. It's very bloody in there. Voldemort had his snake kill Snape and he bled to death," Harry warned.

"Bled to death?" Malfoy whispered, breathing heavily.

Harry frowned. Malfoy was hyperventilating, and he felt a pang of guilt seeing as how he was the instigator. "Hey Malfoy-" Harry started, but was quickly shut up by some shuffling coming from a few feet behind him.

Malfoy gripped Harry's arm tightly. "Potter, what was that?" He hissed, trying to control his breathing.

"No idea. Here. Take your wand back for now," Harry replied, turning his wand in the direction of the shuffling.

A small brown possum was scurrying down the tunnel. Harry quickly cast a spell at the animal to test if it was an animagus. It was only a possum. "It's alright," Harry immediately told Malfoy. "It's only a possum."

Malfoy grumbled shakily, "I should have gone to bed."

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Are you okay with seeing blood?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Not really, but I'll just look away," Malfoy replied, brushing off Harry's concern.

"Sorry for dragging you with me," Harry said instead. "If it's any consolation, you're braver than I thought. Not many people would willingly walk to retrieve a dead body in a really bloody shack.

Malfoy gave Harry a very thin smile. "So I can keep my wand, right Potter?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, take it. I haven't used it since the battle with Voldemort."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Potter?" Malfoy's voice called from beside Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, surprised. It had been awhile since Malfoy had spoken. He hadn't since having his wand returned.

"I think I'll wait outside of the Shrieking Shack for you," Malfoy said quickly, his voice sharp with nervousness.

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Harry preferred it this way. He would be able to pay his respects to Snape privately, as he had originally intended. He felt indebted to the man who protected him out of love for his mother.

Nodding once to Malfoy, who was staring pointedly away from the door, Harry entered the Shrieking Shack. In the dim wand light, the Shack was frightening. Harry had been inside the shack several times, but knowing that he would find Snapes body made it all seem more eerie. The few objects in the room cast dancing shadows against the darkened clawed wooden walls as Harry moved. It was unsettling and Harry moved quickly, averting his eyes.

Harry stopped once his former Potions Master came into view. Snape lay sprawled against the Shack's uneven wooden boards, in a pool of his own blood. The blood had seeped outwards, forming a large oval around the body from which it had spilt. His hands lay at his sides, in the same position that they were left as he spoke his last words to Harry. His expression remained engaged, but there was a vacancy in the dark, onyx eyes that only the dead could possess. This was contrasted by his face, bloodless, pale and far whiter than usual. He looked as though he had simply frozen to death, except for his dark curtains of hair, which were soaked in blood, as well as his neck, from which a chunk was torn.

Harry sighed, emotions overpowering him. He was unnerved, but at the same time he felt compelled to speak. He met the unseeing gaze of Severus Snape and said, softly, the words that were flitting through his mind. "You wanted to see her before you died, didn't you? That's why you told me to look at you. To see my Mum's eyes. I can't believe you were in love with her all this time, or at all. I always assumed that you hated everything that had to do with me. After all, you and I never really got along, did we? But Dumbledore was right, I think. You would be a good Gryffindor. I think you may be the bravest man I've ever met. I really respect you for what you did for her. You're more noble than I gave you credit for. I think," Harry paused awkwardly, uncertain.

It was strange speaking to a corpse. No. It was strange speaking to Snape's corpse. Snape wasn't there, and yet, in a way, he was. Harry continued to gaze into the man's eyes. They continued to meet his, with the same urgency that he had left the world with when he had commanded Harry to look at him. Harry continued, "I owe you an apology and my thanks. I don't know if you would care coming from me. Actually, you wouldn't at all. So I would also like to offer my mother's thanks. I got to see her once, before Voldemort tried to Avada Kedavra me a second time. I'm sure she would appreciate everything you've done for me. She would forgive you for being a death eater too. But anyway, I'm going to bring you back to Hogwarts. You deserve a proper burial, and recognition. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about my Mom… sir."

Harry clasped Snape's hand in his own. If he were alive he'd have shaken it, but instead, he merely held it, unsure of what to do. Finally, he gave Snape a terse nod, and told him, "I'm going to levitate you and bring your body back to Hogwarts. Don't worry though. I won't rub your head against the dirt and rock like Sirius did back in third year. If I do, it's an accident and I apologize."

It occurred to Harry that he was acting very much like Luna Lovegood. Never had he thought that he would be speaking to the dead body of someone, but he was. It was strange in a way. It was closure, despite the fact that it was a little bizarre and utterly creepy.

Carefully levitating Snape's body, Harry started back through the passage to meet Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So there you have Chapter two. Hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing. All reviews are welcome, especially criticism! I like improving as a writer, and all feedback motivates me to write faster. ; )

Anyway, I have three questions for you guys:  
1. Is the blood too descriptive to a T-rated fic? Should I switch it to M to be on the safe side?  
2. Would anyone like to Beta my work?  
3. Is Harry too out of character?

Thank you for taking the time to answer if you have : ) I appreciate it.

Take care all!

-Serpentilia


	3. Oddities

A/N: So here is chapter 3. It's a little more light than the other two have been towards the end. Hopefully you'll all enjoy it just the same.

Thank you for all the reviews, favourites & alerts: ) I am really pleased with the response this is getting. It's put me in a very good mood lately. So thank you: Shuichi, colleen, Sara, xkitxkatx, Slasherific, TheOptimisticPessamist, bunni-chan, Mariam Hiwatari, fifespice, too lazy to sign in, xxTaintedxxLovexx, babydoll, Boyd, DontForgetRoxas, lesquelette, missyc, DKstories, Darkmoon Fleur, TorringMay, eas105, the Jester of Insanity, and zainx!

Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters that J.K. Rowling created. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Oddities

Hogwarts was eerily silent when Draco returned with Potter from the Shrieking Shack. Draco had insisted on moving ahead of Potter. He didn't want to see Snape's body. It was frightening enough to see dead bodies, let alone those of people he knew. He didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

The pair had been silent since leaving the Shrieking Shack and Draco had no intention of breaking it. He was still pretty shaken from their trip. When Potter hadn't returned for a good fifteen minutes, Draco panicked and went to check up on him. He did not want to be responsible if Potter was found dead, especially since he had volunteered to be the boy-who-lived-to-save-him-from-prison. He shouldn't have worried though. Potter was fine when he found him, although he seemed to be speaking to Snape's dead body. But Draco had not been listening carefully. He was distracted by the shack itself, which was terrifying with its walls damaged by massive claws. It was obvious that Snape's death must've been absolutely horrible. No wonder Potter was being noble.

He stood to the side as Potter slowly moved Snape's body to rest amongst the others, who had died during the battle against the Dark Lord. He decided to keep his eyes averted to the hall's entrance. He wasn't keen on seeing any bodies at all. Unfortunately, a sob caught his attention. He turned in spite of himself.

A small figure was huddled by a body, lying on the far end of the Hall, away from where Potter was. Draco squinted, looking from the figure to the body. It was Colin Creevey's brother.

What was his name again? Derrick? Dylan? David? Dennis? Yes, Dennis. The small boy was sobbing by his brother, rocking himself back and forth.

Draco frowned, disconcerted. For some reason unknown to him, Draco felt compelled to approach the boy. Taking slow, tentative steps, the Slytherin approached Dennis Creevey. As he neared the boy, he made his steps slightly louder, to announce his presence.

Creevey whirled around, startled. Draco met his gaze, equally surprised. He didn't even know why he had approached the Gryffindor. It seemed the night was full of surprises, some self initiated. The pair remained silent for a moment, before Draco decided to break the silence. Awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot, he addressed the youngest Creevey, "Evening. You're up rather late, Creevey, aren't you? The burials are tomorrow. Your brother will get a proper grave, I'm sure. Especially since he was in Gryffindor."

Creevey merely stared at Draco as though he'd grown an extra head. Draco wondered if he had as well. Why was the sight of someone crying over someone he disliked bothering him so much? It wasn't as if he even _liked_ the Creeveys. In fact, he thought they were possibly the most annoying people to ever live to lick Potters shoes. Maybe it was because the Creevey boy's blonde hair had reminded him of himself. Yes, that must be it. After all, he had feared for his parents' lives for more than a year now. The Creevey boy just reminded him of himself. Only, he _almost_ felt sorry for Creevey. Draco was pondering what else to say to Creevey, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. _Potter._

Potter gave an exasperated sigh and gazed warningly at Draco. "Malfoy, if you're planning on hurting Dennis's feelings, now's not the time," He muttered.

Draco shook his head indignantly. "Potter, I know I'm rude, but I'm not _that_ rude," He paused, before looking away abashedly, "I don't know what I was trying to do."

Potter threw Draco an unreadable expression, before nodding. He turned to Creevey, "Hey, Dennis."

The small blonde looked up at Potter questioningly. "Are you okay?" Potter asked gently.

Creevey boy nodded at Potter, sniffing. "Yes. M'fine. B-but Colin's not. I wrote my parents earlier, but I'm not s-sure how fast the school owls are. I'm going to wait for them, and k-keep Colin company," He said shakily as a fat tear rolled down his face.

The hand on Draco's shoulder tightened imperceptibly, but Potter did not look at Draco. "Would you like me to stay with you?" Potter asked.

"No, it's okay. I think I need to be alone right now, Harry," Dennis replied. "Thanks though."

"Erm, alright. If you're sure. We'll leave you with Colin then. I'm sorry about your loss," Potter said sincerely. He turned to Draco, releasing his shoulder, "Lets go to bed, Malfoy. Good night Dennis."

The small blonde gave a weak wave to Potter, and then glanced quickly at Draco, who nodded. Then, he turned back to his brother and left Draco to follow Potter to the Gryffindor Tower.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry led Malfoy back to the Gryffindor tower wordlessly. It seemed the Slytherin was full of surprises. Malfoy had actually been civil to a muggleborn, and it was Dennis Creevey no less. The world was definitely changing.

As the pair approached the portrait hole, Harry stopped Malfoy, "Hey Malfoy, wait."

Malfoy stopped and faced Harry. "Yes, Potter?" He asked.

Harry went straight to the point, "Are you going to sleep in the common room, or in the dorms?"

"The dormitory, of course. It's not like I enjoy camping out in a sleeping bag across the floor," Malfoy replied.

"Well then, we'll have to check if the coast is clear," Harry informed him, thinking about Fleur and Bill celebrating.

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Er, well, there are, erm, _celebrations_ going on in the dorms," Harry replied embarrassedly, giving Malfoy a meaningful look.

"So? Everyone's celebrating. It's not like I haven't seen drunken idiots partying the-oh!" Malfoy exclaimed as he caught on. Malfoy grimaced, looking sick. "It's not Weasel and Granger, is it? Because I really do not need my eyes burned out. Those two procreating should be illegal. I mean, that's just- OWW! What the hell Potter? What was that for?"

Harry met the Slytherin's angry glare with one of his own, "Don't ever talk about my friends that way again, Malfoy. Unless you want something more than an elbow to your side. Besides, it's not even them doing that. They're on the couch in the common room. It's Bill, Ron's brother, and Fleur Delacour."

Malfoy's eyes widened at Harry's words, "I never knew Gryffindors were _that_ kinky. A threesome, wow."

Harry reddened and shook his head frantically, "No! You've got it all wrong. Bill is Ron's oldest brother!"

"Ah. More Weasley children," Malfoy stopped as Harry glared at him menacingly. "Well then Potter, go on and check the dorm."

"C'mon Malfoy," Harry said roughly, pulling Malfoy into the portrait hole after him. "Wait here and be quiet."

As Harry started towards the stairs leading to the dormitory, he noticed Percy back in his sleeping bag. He was asleep, but even then, he looked deeply troubled. Careful not to make noise, Harry crept up the stairs to the dormitory.

Harry hadn't realized how tired he was until he saw the familiar beds of his dormitory. He couldn't wait to sleep. Quickly, he glanced over at Bill and Fleur's bed. The curtains to the bed were drawn. No noise was coming from it and it was not moving. Harry let out a breath of relief and motioned for Malfoy to come up. He rolled his eye when the blonde stopped, and pulled a face, seeing Ron and Hermione curled up together.

"Which bed should I take?" Malfoy asked quietly as he entered the dormitory.

Harry yawned tiredly, taking off his glasses and shrugging, "Whichever doesn't have someone in it."

Harry quickly changed into pajamas and looked at Malfoy, who was still dressed in the robes he had singed in the Room of Requirement hours before. Digging into his trunk, Harry quickly threw Malfoy one of Dudley's overlarge t-shirts. Malfoy looked at the balled up to-shirt, then at Harry, confused, "What is it?"

"A shirt. You can sleep in it since your robes are all burnt," Harry shrugged. "If you want."

Malfoy eyed the t-shirt with distaste, "Potter, this is too big _and_ it's muggle clothing."

"I don't have my own muggle clothing. Just hand-me-downs from my cousin, Dudley. And he's pretty big. You don't have to wear it, but it should be more comfortable to sleep in. Besides, it's clean and your robes aren't," Harry reasoned, not wanting to argue about Malfoy's dislike for muggles at the time.

"But a _muggle_ has worn this before. And so have you," Malfoy complained.

"Whatever Malfoy. Up to you," Harry shrugged, climbing into his bed.

Harry was amused at the emotions running across Malfoy's face. It was clear that he was having an inner struggle with himself. Finally, the Slytherin looked at the shirt with distaste, before quickly pulling on extra-large t-shirt bearing arrows pointing up and down and the words "The Man; The Legend". Malfoy glared at Harry, "There, happy?"

"Like I said, it was up to you. Comfortable?" Harry asked.

"I still don't like it," Malfoy said indifferently, clambering into the bed next to Harry's. "Night Potter."

"Night Malfoy," Harry replied, crawling beneath the covers.

Harry relished the feel of the pillow against his face, and the covers surrounding him. It was heaven after several months of restless, stressful sleep. Just as he was drifting asleep, he heard Malfoy speak quietly, in a hesitant tone, "Thanks for vouching for me."

Harry was hardly sure that Malfoy had actually spoken, because it hadn't been more than a whisper. He decided not to respond. Malfoy thought he was asleep and he was going to leave it that way. He wouldn't have wanted to be heard if he had thanked his arch rival for the first time either.

As Harry drifted into an easy sleep, his last thought was that he was not looking foward to having to explain things to Ron and Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"OW! What was that for?!"

"You were staring at her naked chest and it's rude!"

"OW! HERMIONE!!!"

"Stop staring at it!"

"Oh my God! Why are ze curtains not drawn? Go away!"

"Sorry Fleur! Ron here, was being a total pig."

"I'M NOT A PIG! I thought it was my bed they were in!"

"A likely story! You wouldn't forget where your bed was after six years of sleeping in it!"

"But we haven't been here for a year. It's perfectly alright to forget where my bed is, and OW! Bloody hell, would you quit hitting me?"

"You're the one who finally decided to ask me out! I don't go out with pigs!"

"OW!! HERMIONE!! STOP IT! I'm not a pig!"

Harry groaned, wanting back into the best sleep he'd had in a year. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he looked towards the source of the natural alarm clock. He saw the blurry outlines of his best friends arguing. Sitting up in his bed, he groped around for his glasses and put them on. A furious Hermione and defensive Ron came into view.

"See? Now look what you've done! You've woken Harry too! Sorry Harry," Hermione said, her voice softening when she apologized to Harry.

"G'morning Hermione, Ron," Harry yawned groggily. "I would have stared at Fleur too."

"HARRY!" Hermione chastised.

"Good on you, mate," Ron grinned.

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed, punching him again.

"Sorry Herm, just, if there's a naked anything just lying there, it's hard not to stare," Harry shrugged.

"Only if you're as barbaric as you and Weasley are," Came Malfoy's irritated voice from behind the curtains of the bed beside Harry's. "Like I said before, Potter, you Gryffindors are kinkier than I thought."

There was a long pause, during which neither Ron, nor Hermione spoke. Harry froze, the past nights events coming flooding back to him. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione's shocked faces and grinned sheepishly, before growling, "Malfoy, get over it. We're not into crazy threesomes! And I'm NOT barbaric. If you saw a naked part-veela, I'm sure you would look too."

Malfoy drew the curtains of his bed back and met Harry's eye. "Trust me, I wouldn't. I'm not that rude, _remember_?" He said calmly, smirking. "If it was a full veela who wasn't contaminated by a Weasley, I _might_ look though."

Harry grinned jovially, "Well considering the fact that you were sleeping in Ron's bed, I'd say you don't mind the Weasleys."

"WHAT?!" Malfoy shrieked, throwing off the covers. "Potter, why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Malfoy leapt off of his bed and onto Harry's with incredible speed. "It was bad enough having to wear your cousin's recycled garbage, that you've _also_ worn," He complained, glaring daggers at Harry.

"HARRY! Why was Malfoy sleeping in _my_ bed? MINE?" Ron asked, looking utterly horrified.

"Why was Malfoy there in the first place?" Hermione asked, looking equally horrified.

Harry didn't reply, wanting back into the best sleep he'd had in a year. "Tell you later. G'night!" He replied, dodging back under the covers and hoping that everyone would let him sleep. Unfortunately, the blankets were ripped unceremoniously from him, and Harry moaned in protest. "MALFOY!"

"Weasley's scary. He was staring at my naked legs," The Slytherin said pulling the covers over himself. "Can I hex him Potter?"

"I WAS NOT STARING AT YOUR SCRAWNY LEGS!" Ron yelled, advancing on Malfoy.

Harry ignored Ron and focused his glare on Malfoy, who was hogging the blankets. He violently tugged the blanket to cover himself as well and then replied, "No, of course not. You gave me your word. Besides, you're being an ungrateful, rude git who's stealing my blankets."

"What's going on? You were supposed to wake Harry up for the funerals, not yell at him," A weary voice cut in, from the dormitory door, "Mum says to hurry up to the Great Hall."

Everyone whirled to face the newcomer. It was Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So there it was. What did you think? Anyway, onto business. Unfortunately, I won't be home for the next week. I'm going on vacation to New York City. So the next update will most likely be a week and a few days from now. I have part of chapter 4 written, but not all of it. So I will see you all in a week or so after going on a shopping _rampage_. : P

Btw, if possible, I would like a vote to take place, because it will determine how I write Ginny in chapter four. Would you prefer Harry to eventually fall in love with Draco, or for the two to just remain friends? Lol, in other words, to slash or not to slash! XD

All right. Take care all! See you in a week and a bit!

- Serpentilia


	4. Ginny

A/N: Hey all! So I'm finally back from NYC. It was a lot of fun there and I can confidently say that I'm completely broke now. But anyway, wow, thank you for all of the reviews! The final tally was 20 for slash, 1 open to anything, and 3 for Harry/Ginny. So it _**will**_ be written so that slash is the eventual outcome.

Thank you to the following for the favourite/alert adds and reviews: TheOptimisticPessimist, Darkmoon Fleur, Death to Ginny, xcloudx, Mariam Hiwatari, fifespice, foehead1121, PeachDancer82, DontforgetRoxas, Gigi, colleen, whatevergirl, DKstories, Slasherific, barbara, EvelynnHill, Eos Evanggelys, Morte Giver, Lori, Elly Black, Lucy, feuerfliege, Faye317, Amritaya, BBHarry, Nyro, Pointless-Endeavours, eas105 and zainx. Sorry if I've forgotten anyone… it's harder to keep up with thanking the alert and favourite lists now that I have more than 2 chapters.

Alright then, here's chapter 4. It's Harry/Ginny for now, but eventual slash. I didn't like it much, cos my Ginny, I'm not sure if she's believable, but I guess it's what you think that matters. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 4: Ginny

Draco stared at the newcomer with as much defiance as he had been staring at the Gryffindor trio with. It was the youngest Weasley brat. Though Potter, Granger and her boyfriend appeared to momentarily be surprised, Draco was not. They were, after all, in an open dormitory where any Gryffindor could just waltz in unannounced. He grinned maliciously. He couldn't _not_ poke fun when it was just there, waiting for him. He addressed the Weaslette, "Oh, we'll be down in a few minutes, Weasley. Your brother's just getting into trouble for staring at Delacour's breasts. But it can't be helped since he's as dim as a Neanderthal. It's your boyfriend you should keep in closer check. He was openly admitting that he would have stared at Delacour too. And your other brother. And naked anything. He was even staring at my naked legs just now!"

The effect of Draco's words did not seem to faze the youngest Weasley, who merely glared at him as if to tell him how immature he was. His words, however, had an instantaneous effect on Potter, Granger and Ron. Granger simply glared at Draco, and then at Weasley, whose face was becoming as red as his hair. Quick to defend themselves, Potter and Weasley simultaneously burst to contradict Draco's words. As Ron shouted, "I am _not_ a Neanderthal and I wasn't staring at her breasts! Stop pissing off Hermione and corrupting Ginny!", Potter yelled, "I wasn't the one staring at your legs, that was Ron! And I never said anything about naked men. Stop twisting my words! I only said that any naked woman would make me stare!"

Draco grinned cheekily at Potter. His last sentence had not been mingled with Weasley's outburst, and it rung out far clearer than everything else had. He could see a dangerous glint in Weaslette's eyes at Potter's last statement, and decided that his work was done. Scooting slightly closer to Potter, he waited for the argument to begin.

Potter also noticed his girlfriend's glare and visibly shrunk back a little. He quickly tried to correct himself. Tactlessly he said, "Er, that is to say that any naked woman would make me stare because I would, er, want to see if they're as lovely as Ginny. But no one's as beautiful as her, and, er, Ginny's the only woman for me."

Draco bit back the urge to laugh at Potter's words. It was possibly the lamest excuse he had ever heard. Though he had been able to bite back his laughter, Weaslette let out a snort. Draco looked over to her, displeased._ Gryffindors_. He could see that she had immediately forgiven him. "Harry, you can't possibly expect me to believe that, can you?" She asked, grinning.

"Er, well, no, I guess not," Potter grinned back sheepishly. "But I thought I'd give it a try."

Weaslette rolled her eyes, though it was evident that she wasn't angry in the least. "Yes Harry. Like anyone would believe that excuse," She laughed. "Flattery isn't the way with me, Mr. Potter."

Draco resisted the urge to vomit. Weaslette was being bloody annoying. A derisive noise escaped him, and suddenly, all eyes were on him again. "So tell me Harry, why is Malfoy in your bed? Or the Gryffindor Tower at all?" Weasley asked curiously, narrowing her eyes as she passed Draco.

"Yeah, we've been wondering ourselves," Granger added, gazing expectantly at Potter.

"It's a long story. I couldn't sleep yesterday because I," Potter paused embarrassedly, shifting slightly in the bed. "Well, I just couldn't sleep- stop looking at me like that Malfoy."

Draco grinned, raising a suggestive eyebrow, "But Potter, I think they should know _all_ the details, those included."

Potter groaned as he saw the curiosity and suspicion in his friends' eyes. Both Weasleys were looking absolutely scandalized, although Weaslette's expression held some blatant jealousy. Granger only looked curious, but not yet suspicious; she knew Draco's character better. Potter was blushing furiously, and glaring at Draco, whose grin widened as he took note of the situation around him. "No, there's no need, really," Potter replied quickly, faltering under the gazes of his friends.

"Should I tell them then?" Draco suggested teasingly, enjoying Potter's embarrassment.

"Malfoy, did I ever tell you that you're possibly the most annoying person ever?" Potter asked, glaring.

"Okay, I'll tell them. So Potter couldn't sleep because he heard Delacour and her husband shagging. They were making kinky, animalistic, veela noises. It also didn't help that the wand that he stole from me was poking into his ass. His virginal self was so turned on, that he just had to leave the room, to relieve himself. I ran into him when I was going to the loo. It was just weird. He was having a house elf whack him off and-mmph!" Draco invented, right before a pillow was thrown at his face.

Draco indignantly threw the pillow back at Potter. "Fine," He agreed. "You can tell the boring version of the story."

"Thank you. Anyway, so I wanted to give Bill and Fleur some privacy, so I went to the common room to sleep. But then I started thinking and I remembered that no one had retrieved Snape's body," Potter paused, his eyes widening. "Shit! We have to get to the Great Hall and explain the whole situation with Snape. I was so distracted with Malfoy yesterday that I didn't tell anyone that I brought him back."

Potter had pulled off the covers and was rummaging through his trunk. He found two pairs of robes, one of which he threw at Draco. "I'll tell you all the rest of the story during breakfast," Potter promised, grinning apologetically at his friends.

Draco rolled his eyes and studied the robes that had been thrust at him. He was taller than Potter so the robes would be too short. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Potter, why is everything you own either too big or too small?" He asked.

"Just get dressed Malfoy. If you want to wear your charred robes, be my guest," Came the indifferent response.

Draco paused for a moment before giving Potter a terse, "Fine, where do I change?"

Potter eyed him for a moment before, smirking slightly, "What's wrong with here? Afraid that Ron will see your scrawny naked legs again?"

Draco just glared and dove completely under the covers to change. When he emerged, he stood up and groaned. The robes were a few inches too short and not quite as fitted to his body shape as he would have liked. He grumbled in disapproval and stuck his hands into the pockets, scowling. Draco paused. There was something in the pockets. Glancing quickly, he came across a few of the Weasley twins' products; Decoy Detonators and some pills which he was pretty sure were from Skiving Snackboxes. Shrugging, he started after Potter, Granger and Weasley out of the dormitory.

The youngest Weasley, however, spoke out to Potter, "Harry, could I have a word with you for a minute before we head down?"

Potter turned around, surprised. "Sure, Gin," He nodded immediately, turning to Draco. "You can go on ahead without me Malfoy."

Draco merely frowned in disgust, "Fine by me. I'm not all into watching you and Weasley having a quickie anyway."

Before Potter could retort, Draco quickly made his exit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was blushing scarlet with the words Malfoy had left him with. Ginny, however, shrugged in indifference, turning her attention back to Harry. "I really thought you were dead yesterday. It was one of the scariest moments of my life," She admitted.

"I was scared for you too. Bellatrix almost got you," Harry replied. "I'm glad your mum got her before it was too late."

"Me too," Ginny replied, smiling weakly.

There was a silence that followed, during which Harry studied his girlfriend's face closely for the first time in what seemed like ages. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her long red hair had grown somewhat and it surrounded her fair, lightly freckled face in flowing rivulets. Her features had hardened with the struggles of the war and the past years, giving her the air of a very strong woman. It was almost masculine in a way, but strangely, it suited her. It somehow made her even more beautiful. It was not something that would have suited many others, like Fleur or Hermione, for instance. It was something unique to the Weasley women. It was then, that Harry noticed how much Ginny resembled her mother.

Ginny was also staring at Harry with the same intensity as when they had first kissed. It was as though she was memorizing his face. "I've missed you. We kind of left off without saying goodbye. I've been worried all year, that I might never have that chance."

"Well, I can assure you that you don't need to say goodbye to me for awhile. I'm here to stay," Harry guaranteed.

"Good," Ginny whispered, closing the distance between them. "I was hoping you'd say that."

And then, he was kissing Ginny, their lips matching each other in a needy, passionate dance. Ginny was pressing against him, as Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. He moved, deepening the kiss slightly, and Ginny opened her mouth, succumbing to him. God, Harry had missed this. Feeling so complete and surrounded, by the fiery presence of the redhead, that he forgot about everything around him.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last very long. Hearing less noise, Bill and Fleur decided that it was a good time to emerge from their bed, covers draped around them. Bill made a surprised noise, and Harry and Ginny immediately broke apart. "Oh, erm, good morning Harry, Gin," Bill said awkwardly, laughing. "It's been quite the morning, hasn't it?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was glaring at Fleur, and decided to keep his gaze from straying to the part-veela. "Definitely. We'll just leave you two to change," Harry said embarrassedly. "Come on Gin, we should check up on Malfoy. We'll have plenty of time together later. See you at breakfast Bill, Fleur."

Ginny merely nodded, and took Harry's hand in hers. As they strode out, she grinned at Harry and rolled her eyes, "I think, that as long as one of my brothers is around, we'll _never_ get a proper snogging in."

"Agreed," Harry laughed, leading Ginny around the various sleeping bags still strewn across the common room.

"Hey Harry, Ginny, wait up!" called a voice.

It was Neville.

Harry smiled at his fellow Gryffindor, a surge of immense pride going through him. It had been Neville who had single-handedly made it possibly to defeat Voldemort. While Hermione and Ron had been overcome with grief while Harry was feigning death, Neville had slain Nagini, never backing down on his word.

"Morning Neville," Ginny chirped.

"Hey Neville," Harry started, clapping him on the back. "You were amazing last night. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do it. You're the real hero."

Neville blushed, looking pleased with Harry's compliment. "Thanks Harry," He finally said, beaming. "You were pretty smooth yourself, out there. I honestly thought you had died," He paused. "I'm really glad you didn't though. It wasn't the same around here without you, Ron and Hermione."

"Thanks," Harry said, touched. "So, tell me more about all the havoc you, Gin and Luna caused while I was gone."

The three Gryffindors chattered on and caught up with one another's lives through the walk to the Great Hall. The sense of pride was building within Harry as he heard about the many accomplishments of his fellow classmates. They had done very well against the Carrows and it gave Harry a great deal of satisfaction, hearing about how hard everyone had been working. Everyone had played parts, big and small. Though the thought of his fellow classmates being subjected to _crucio_ and torture was sickening, the fact that they had rebelled as a united front was something that he was proud of. Dumbledore's Army had grown and prevailed.

Unfortunately, the warmth in Harry's chest instantly diminished as he caught sight of the leftmost table of the Great Hall. Malfoy, with a harsh look on his face was speaking to George, who was gazing back at Malfoy, looking miserable. George was surrounded by a collection of some of the inventions that he and Fred had invented. Malfoy was holding a few of their products in his hand and speaking quietly to George, the harshness never leaving his face. Whatever Malfoy was saying, George did not retort to. It only made him look more upset.

Harry could feel his blood boiling. Malfoy had no right to try to buy merchandise at a time like this. Or to speak to George tauntingly. Ginny had also spotted her brother, and her grip tightened in Harry's. She drew her wand, as though ready to express the anger Harry felt.

As Malfoy spotted Harry, he nodded and quickly looked back at George. He said one last thing and dropped the products he had taken from the table, back into George's hands, before walking towards Harry. George was left, staring at Malfoy's retreating form, looking stricken.

Harry glared, and made to move towards George, but Ginny stopped him. Sighing, she unclasped her hand from Harry's, "I'm going to go and see if George is alright."

Harry nodded wearily, "All right. I'm going to have a word with Malfoy about _appropriate _behavior."

Ginny smiled slightly at Harry, before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and striding towards George. As Malfoy reached Harry, he nodded briefly once more in acknowledgement. Harry merely glared accusingly at the blonde, who immediately looked affronted. "You honestly think that I would make fun at a time like this? Fuck you Potter," He said, gazing at Harry angrily.

Malfoy stalked quickly out of the Great Hall, taking out his anger with each new stride. Harry turned to roll his eyes at Neville disbelievingly, but the other boy surprised him. "I don't think he _was_ trying to laugh at George," Neville said softly.

Harry's brow furrowed and he remained silent. Neville continued, "He was one of the Slytherins who always avoided having to torture the other students. He took his usual jibes at us, but they weren't as often… and they were really weak, considering the fact that it was Malfoy."

Somehow, Harry wasn't surprised. He had seen first hand how Voldemort had put Draco to use. It was horrible and he would always remember the reluctance and terror that had seemed trapped in the blonde's face. He was about to ask Neville more when he heard Dean Thomas's voice call, "Oi! Neville! Harry! Come sit with us!"

Harry smiled thinly, and returned the friendly wave. "I'm going to go find Malfoy first, you go on ahead Neville."

"Okay," Neville agreed. "I guess I'll see you in a bit then."

Harry nodded. Before going after Malfoy, he took one last glance at Ginny. She had put her wand down and was embracing George, speaking soothingly to him. Harry felt strengthened somehow, after seeing Ginny's strength. She had also lost a brother but was being strong for George, who needed the comfort far more than she did. He vaguely found himself thinking that she would make a wonderful mother. Harry found himself strangely comforted by this thought.

With one last glance at the beautiful, fiery red hair, Harry tore his gaze away, and started in the direction Malfoy had stomped off in. Having been delayed by both Ginny and Neville, it was not a surprise when he did not see Malfoy anywhere in sight. He gazed uncertainly at the halls, trying to figure out where the Sytherin might have gone. His senses told him nothing.

Unfortunately, he did not have the Marauder's Map with him, and as such, could not use it. Shrugging, he started down the hallway, hoping he was right. Lost in his own thoughts, he promptly crashed into Luna Lovegood as he turned the corner. She gazed at Harry, startled, "Oh, hello Harry. Are you coming to the funerals this afternoon?"

"Oh, of course," Harry replied, nonplussed. "Are you?"

"Yes. It was really sad, losing Fred and Professor Lupin. I liked them both very much. Fred was always rather funny, like Ron, wasn't he? And Professor Lupin was always very kind to me, despite his nargle allergies. I missed him when he was ill with it and Snape took over his classes," Luna spoke softly, trailing off.

Harry didn't bother to correct Luna. Instead, he met her protuberant gaze, compassion flooding him. Very few people outside the Order treated Remus with anything other than unfair contempt. It was nice knowing that at least one other person was upset with his death too. Luna continued, "And Colin's death was sad too. He was part of the DA. He was very brave though. He died just after we saw Professor Lupin and Tonks go down."

Harry was surprised. At last, someone knew _how_ Remus and Tonks had died. Everyone else could only tell him they died in battle. He quickly cut in, "Hey Luna, how did Professor Lupin and Tonks die?"

"It was really quite sad. They were in love, weren't they? Professor Lupin was securing the grounds, and holding off the Death Eaters. But then Tonks appeared, and it surprised him. That's when one of the hooded Death Eaters took the chance to kill Professor Lupin. Tonks was very upset because she lost her concentration right after. I couldn't help her because Ernie, Seamus and I were still warding off dementors, but she was cornered. She was fighting out of anger rather than strategy though, and they brought her down too. It was horrible. They've got a little son, haven't they?" Luna trailed of sadly.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, wanting to switch the topic. "Hey Luna, I never really got to thank you for yesterday. You were brilliant with the dementors. You saved us all yesterday, you know? I'm very glad to have you as a friend."

Luna beamed at Harry, a radiant smile flooding her features. He had never seen her looking quite that happy. "Thank you Harry," She said in a different tone than that which he was accustomed to. "I'm very glad to have you as a friend too. Are you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny going to be coming back to school now?"

"Oh, I think so," Harry replied, surprised. He hadn't thought about the possibility of completing his education. He had been ready to accept death, and hadn't at all thought about going back to Hogwarts. Now that he had it in mind though, how could he not? He loved the place. It was the first place he felt that he belonged in. It was where he had met Ron and Hermione. It was also where he had fallen in love with Ginny. He loved everything about the school. Even the arguments with Malfoy were somewhat endearing. Right. _Malfoy._ He still needed to find him. "Erm, Luna, have you by any chance seen Malfoy anywhere?"

To Harry's relief, Luna nodded, "Yes, I think his stomach was upset. It's miniature Scrumpledinger season. They like to infest food and cause indigestion. I think he was having a very bad case of it, because he didn't even make it to the boys' toilets. He pushed me over and went to the girls' toilet instead!"

"Myrtle's again?" Harry muttered to himself, surprised. "I guess Malfoy isn't that original after all."

Luna's protuberant eyes gazed at him questioningly and Harry shook his head. "Thank you," He paused awkwardly. "Erm, I'd better see if he's alright. I'll see you later Luna, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Harry!" Luna called, as Harry sprinted towards the girls' toilets.

Upon entering the washroom, Harry was confronted by Moaning Myrtle. "Hello Harry. Come to murder poor, innocent students again?" She accused.

"What? No! I didn't even mean to the first time! Where is-" Harry stopped, staring warily passageway by the sinks. "Malfoy," He finished, groaning.

The Chamber of Secrets was still open. Ron and Hermione had left the Chamber open. Ron must have remembered how to say 'open' in parseltongue, but did not know how to tell it to close. The passage looked as ominous as ever. Harry was surprised that Malfoy had even dared to venture down, as spineless as he was. But, then again, Malfoy seemed full of surprises as of late.

"Oh, Harry, do you _really_ want to know?" Myrtle taunted.

Harry shrugged, not bothering to humour the ghost. He felt certain, without a doubt that Malfoy was down there. Without any hesitation, he jumped and slid down the tunnel, miles beneath the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Hey everyone. So, that was a very Harry/Ginny chapter, but the next chapter will be more Draco/Harry interaction. I'm very sorry if Ginny is poorly written. I _tried. _Very hard, actually. I just really dislike her. But while she's around, I just can't see slash happening. It's just not possible. Because logically, Harry can choose from the redheaded seductress, his dream woman, or that kind of annoying blonde guy who just got thrust into his list of responsibilities. See the problem there?

I hate the girl, personally, but while she's around, Harry becomes a lovesick pup, despite Ginny being an overprotective, over-jealous, Mary-Sue. She's too perfect in all of the characters eyes despite obvious imperfections. And she's poorly written. I can't really get a handle on her character. She goes from being a quiet, small child, to a smoldering seductress who's courageous and noble. And yet, she's so insecure about herself that she forbids Cho Chang from simply leading Harry to the Ravenclaw common room (Deathly Hallows - Chapter 29: The Lost Diadem – where Ginny insists that Luna takes Harry). And then, to add insult to injury, every character loves her. Even Blaise Zabini thinks she's easy on the eyes. Can someone please recommend a good parody with plenty of Ginny bashing? I'm in desperate need of it, lol.

But anyway, she's still there, being imperfect, but perfect in the characters' eyes. I don't find her all that hard to write… just it's annoying having to write a character who I don't find believable. She just lacks a real personality because it's always changing. That being said, one more question. **Do you mind if I kill her off?** It's my only logical conclusion as to the possibility of slash.

_Any rebuttals to my accusations are __**greatly**__ appreciated_. I'm open to any alternative views because I know that mine are very _very_ _**very **_one-sided. Just, I've never really liked Ginny from the beginning of the series. I will not, however, be writing her as any of the following things:

1. Jealous bitch

2. Angry scarlet woman

3. Really really stupid death (i.e. Rock falls. Ginny dies. So sad)

She's not really any of those, so people who write her as such are really taking the easy way our. She's simply a character who has never worked for me. I have a problem with Mary Sues. I guess I blame it on my own insecurities. So, sorry, I just don't think I can write her believably. Input?

Wow, this is a ridiculously long author's note. Er… it won't happen again. Lol. OH! What did you think of this chapter? I didn't really like it. It was a little too busy with all of the characters crammed in. But I'm more interested in what YOU have to say. ;-) Okay, I'm done.

Cheers!

-Serpentilia


	5. Monsters and Secrets

A/N: Hey all! So I'm finally done with Chapter 5. It's the longest chapter yet, and maybe a little boring, but I liked how it turned out for the most part. I'm still not sure as to what Ginny's fate will be, but like I said, having her be a protective jealous bitch, is not going to happen. She will either die a very respectable, noble death, or else be written off in character. So she may be around for awhile yet. 

Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews and adds. D I really enjoy hearing from everyone. So thank you Morte Giver, Faye317, TorringMay, jmarieappaloosa, Darkmoon Fleur, TheOptimisticPessimist, DontforgetRoxas, xcloudx, Mariam Hiwatari, Scotty, Cheryl, Slasherific, Kitsumi, ..., EvelynnHill, anon, whatevergirl, natana, Jet Black Feeling, loveroffics, AnatKnight and xxFreakshow!

So here's chapter 5, with a lot more Harry/Draco interaction than chapter 4, lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5: The Chamber of Secrets

Harry found himself on the familiar stone floor of the Chamber's entrance hall. The Chamber had originally been terrifying. Now, it seemed dead, only bringing back previous memories of saving Ginny. The mass of boulders that Ron's wand had left when Gilderoy Lockhart had tried to obliviate them was still there. The only thing that was different was the hole through which they had gotten out. It was bigger now. Harry supposed that Hermione and Ron had widened it on their venture for more basilisk fangs, now that they were seventeen as opposed to twelve. Harry quickly cast a cleaning charm on himself, to remove the slime he'd slid on down the tunnel.

"Malfoy?" Harry called softly into the hole.

There was no response.

Quickly casting a lumos spell, Harry ventured through, determined to find the Slytherin. Malfoy had to be somewhere in the tunnel. There was no way that he would have gotten to the basilisk chamber, because that entrance closed automatically. Finally, Harry found himself nearing the familiar stone entrance, engraved with snakes.

Seated at the base of the entrance was Malfoy. There was a thin beam of light shining down on the entrance from some fathomless point above him. It gave him an almost ethereal appearance, his blonde hair seeming to glow. His posture suggested that he was troubled, and it was obvious to Harry that he was. He seemed lost in thought, not having heard Harry approach. He remained staring sullenly into space, his expression unguarded. Harry felt as though he was invading Malfoy's privacy, because the blonde's face held none of its normal scorn and aristocratic distaste. Harry called his name softly, to alert him of his presence.

Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked up, and instantly, his expression was unreadable again. He held Harry's gaze for a moment, before turning back to the bit of ground that he'd been staring at. When he finally spoke, his voice was thick, "I'll vouch for myself Potter."

Harry, who had been expecting an argument, stopped in his tracks, surprised. "But why?" He spluttered.

Slowly, Malfoy met his eyes again. This time, Harry could see definite anger in them. "Why did you decide to save me?" He demanded softly, standing up.

"I-" Harry started, stopping as Malfoy raised a hand to silence him.

"It's a rhetorical question," The blonde cut in abruptly.

Malfoy looked away, staring in silence at the nothingness that was the tunnel, for a moment. Harry stood, studying the Slytherin, and waiting for whatever it was that was going to happen, to happen.

Finally, Malfoy looked up to meet Harry's gaze. His expression betrayed nothing, but his eyes stopped Harry in his tracks. In the dim light, they seemed almost molten. The intensity of the silver eyes were so intense, that Harry was instantly reminded of Ginny's hard stares. As with Ginny, there was a determination in them that told Harry that Malfoy would not quit until he was understood. "I'm leaving Potter. I don't need your help, so you can save your selfless acts of heroism for someone else. I would rather vouch for myself than to put up with your bullshit any longer," He said harshly, the intensity never leaving his face.

Normally, Harry would have taken offense at words like those, but there was a quality of hurt in the blonde's voice, that he could not ignore. It was there, despite the anger, and Harry realized, with a start, that Malfoy was giving him an opening. He tried to take it, "W-what do you mean?"

Malfoy just gave Harry a look full of contempt, before scoffing and walking away. Harry didn't appreciate being ignored when he was actually trying to understand the blonde. Frustrated, he stalked after the Slytherin, "Oi Malfoy! I'm not done with you yet!"

Malfoy ignored Harry, quickening his pace. Anger flooded Harry and he chased after the Slytherin, quickly catching up. He grabbed the Slytherin by the arm, trying to stop him.

Immediately, the blonde tore his arm out of Harry's grip, and whirled around violently, enraged. He was no longer hiding any anger. "Don't you fucking dare grab me, Potter," He hissed.

Harry immediately opened his mouth to protest, but was immediately cut off by Malfoy. "And don't you dare," He growled, advancing on Harry. "Keep acting as though you know why I'm angry."

Harry faltered, taking a few steps back. Malfoy, however, continued advancing, his expression furious. The Slytherin was scary when he was angry, but Harry could still detect the hurt there, amidst the anger. "Just who do you think I am?" He asked more softly, pain in the silver of his eyes.

As Harry tried to think of an appropriate response, he found himself backed up against one of the tunnel walls, Malfoy's face barely three inches from his. Before he could reply, Malfoy continued, "Do you think that I'm a heartless killer, like the dark lord? That I enjoy killing, and causing others pain? That I can even take pleasure in that sort of thing?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as the words registered. He shook his head slightly, and Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Funny. That's the message I've been getting," He accused.

Harry began to retort, but was immediately cut off by Malfoy. "Twice I've tried to offer condolences to people who have lost family, and twice, you've cut me off, only to glare at and chastise me. For you information, I was nothing but fucking polite to both Weasley and Creevey. Do you," Malfoy faltered, his eyes betraying the hurt Harry had seen. "Do you really think that little of me Potter? That I would dance on graves and blatantly disrespect the dead?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, gazing at Malfoy with uncertainty. When Malfoy only returned this with a cold glare, however, his uncertainty was replaced with anger. "I don't know Malfoy. In the past, you've done nothing but try to make my life harder. On top of that, you're always happy to make fun of people who aren't purebloods." Harry countered coldly. "So why not George and Dennis too?"

Harry immediately regretted what he said, when he saw the change in Malfoy's angry expression. There was nothing but hurt in the pale, angular face now. Malfoy shoved Harry, hard, against the tunnel wall, his body pinning Harry in place. His hands remained gripping Harry's triceps tightly, as he glared into Harry's wide green eyes with his own glinting silver ones. He exhaled harshly, the warmth from his breath tickling Harry's face. "If you truly believe that I'm the heartless bastard you keep saying I am, then I'd rather take my chances with the ministry," Malfoy breathed, their noses almost touching. "Because at least they don't pretend that they actually care about my fate."

Malfoy's grip on Harry's shoulders tightened for an instant, before he released them and walked away, leaving Harry feeling horrible. Harry was frozen for a moment, in silence, as he thought about the Slytherin's words. Neville's words came to mind immediately. I don't think he was trying to laugh at George. He was one of the Slytherins who always avoided having to torture the other students. He took his usual jibes at us, but they weren't as often... and they were really weak for him.

Harry didn't think that he had been laughing at George either. Berating himself, Harry hurried after Malfoy. The blonde was walking quickly through the Chamber's tunnels. "Malfoy, wait!" Harry called.

The blonde obliged, stopping in his tracks. He did not turn to face Harry, though, nor did he say anything that betrayed his emotions. With a determined resolve, Harry continued towards Malfoy, wanting to make up for his poor judgment of the blonde.

"Look Malfoy, I'm really sorry for accusing you about Dennis and George. I guess it's just our history," Harry started, stepping beside Malfoy so that he could see his face.

Harry was startled with what he saw. Malfoy's face looked hurt, and more than anything else, haunted. His grey eyes were bright, unnaturally bright, and he gazed into space, turning away slightly as Harry drew nearer. "You must think me a monster then," Malfoy finally said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Harry felt nothing but remorse now. Knowing better than to try to comfort the Slytherin, however, Harry gave him an opportunity to compose himself. "No, you're not a monster. Only, you've always capitalized on opportunities to taunt and ridicule us. I just didn't want to take any risks this time since it's deaths we're dealing with, and not quidditch or Hermione being a bookworm," Harry replied carefully.

"Taunt, ridicule, annoy... I do all of that. Sometimes, I even go a little over the line, but that's only when provoked. In case you haven't noticed, I'm careful about what I make fun of. I've never made fun of you for Diggory, Black or anyone dead, save for that time during quidditch when we lost in fifth year. And even then, I didn't mean to take it that far that time. If you want to see what real monsters are, go to the dark lord. See Greyback, or my Aunt Bellatrix," Malfoy's voice broke. "You have no idea what real monsters are capable of. Of everything that I've seen this year," He whispered, shuddering. "And of what they made me do."

A pang of guilt went through Harry, stronger than he thought possible. He knew exactly what use Draco had been put to and the extent to which it must have haunted him. Still haunted him. He wanted nothing more than to console the Slytherin and tell him how sickening it was that Voldemort had subjected him to that. But at the same time, it presented a whole series of questions that Harry did not want to have to face now, and it would do nothing but hurt Malfoy further. He did not want to make the Slytherin feel any worse than he did now. Choosing his words carefully, he slowly replied, "I'm sorry Malfoy. I know that you're not a monster. You're nothing like them and I know that. I guess...I guess I just got caught up in the moment, like you did."

At last, Malfoy gave a terse jerk of his head.

A very measured silence followed, during which Malfoy visibly composed himself. Harry waited patiently for the blonde to acknowledge him again. When the silvery eyes sought Harry out again, there was still a bit of a haunted air to it, but Harry saw no anger or hurt in them, for which he was relieved. Finally, Malfoy said in a low voice, "Where exactly are we Potter?"

Harry gave Malfoy an incredulous stare. "You mean you just jumped down the tunnel, without a clue as to where it lead?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I thought it was a secret passage, like the one that lead to Snape's... to the Shrieking Shack," Malfoy replied quickly, shrugging. "I wanted to escape, and it seemed safe enough, seeing as how the Dark Lord's dead...So where are we Potter?"

Harry tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Oh, we're at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," He said calmly, suppressing a smile as he saw Malfoy freeze.

"We're," Malfoy shrunk back a little, taking an unconscious step closer to Harry. "In the Chamber of Secrets? As in the heir of Slytherin Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yup," Harry affirmed, looking innocently at Malfoy. "So, do you want to have a look inside the actual chamber?"

"I," Malfoy paused, looking from Harry to one of the Basilisk's old poison green skins, as though he was insane. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah. I killed the Basilisk back in second year. Only its skeleton is left now," Harry said reassuringly.

"B-B-Basilisk? Slytherin's monster was a Basilisk?" Malfoy stuttered, whitening. "You want me to explore a Basilisk chamber with you?"

Truthfully, Harry wanted to find a proper exit, seeing as how Fawkes wasn't there to fly them out. He wasn't too keen on being covered in slime again. He knew that he could easily summon his Firebolt, but he was also curious about the Chamber of Secrets. Though it had been frightening, it was also compelling, and he wanted to explore it somewhat. He had never wanted to explore it before, but he hadn't really thought of it before either. Grinning ruefully at Malfoy's fear, Harry replied as cheerfully as he dared, "Yes. Don't worry though Malfoy, it's erm, very dead now, so you don't need to worry. Besides, we need to find an exit that doesn't cover us in slime again."

Malfoy paused, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Okay Potter. But you're leading."

"Okay," Harry agreed, shrugging. "Shall we?"

Malfoy followed closely behind Harry as they made their way back through the slime-coated tunnel. At the entrance to the chamber, Harry stared into the strangely real looking eyes of the snakes carved onto the wall, and hissed, "Open."

Nothing happened.

Concentrating harder on the eyes, Harry tried again. "Open," He hissed, moving his head back and forth slowly.

Nothing happened.

Frustrated, Harry lit his wand and moved his hand back and forth so the flickering light would make the snakes seem more real. Then, moving his head, he hissed, "Open."

At this, Malfoy gave Harry a very odd look as if to inquire politely about Harry's sanity. Harry groaned, "Was that, by any chance, all in English?"

"Well, yeah," Malfoy replied, as though it was obvious. "What are you trying to do Potter?"

Harry considered Malfoy for a moment, before exhaling in frustration. "I'm trying to speak in Parseltongue, but it's not working for some reason," Harry finally conceded.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry questioned in annoyance, pausing hopefully. "For me, it only works when the snakes look alive though, so maybe I just have to try harder."

At this, Malfoy shrugged and casually flicked his wand, "Serpensortia. Try that Potter."

Harry gazed at the thick black snake that shot out of the Slytherin's wand and nodded. He stepped towards it and hissed, "Open."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and shook his head, before waving his wand, and vanishing the snake. Harry frowned, annoyed with his inability to speak Parseltongue. Then, Dumbledore's words when he had been half dead, came rushing back to him. He had been the seventh Horcrux, which meant that part of Voldemort's soul had been living inside him. Now that it was gone, maybe his ability to speak Parseltongue was too. Harry was troubled. Although he was glad to be rid of Voldemort, he had wanted to keep his ability to speak with snakes. He decided to try once more. "OPEN," He hissed more angrily.

Nothing happened.

Malfoy seemed to come to the same conclusion as Harry, because his eyes, which had been narrowed in thought, suddenly widened with understanding. "Potter, do you think it might have had something to do with the Dark Lord being killed?" Malfoy pondered thoughtfully, looking to Harry for affirmation.

Harry kept his expression guarded. He did not want to tell Malfoy, of all people, about the Horcruxes and his connection to Voldemort. He wasn't even a friend. Harry shrugged, "I have no idea."

Malfoy studied him silently for a moment, still looking contemplative. "It might be, actually," Malfoy said, pausing. "Think about it, Potter. Parselmouths can speak Parseltongue at will. Not just when they're in front of living snakes like _you _have to be."

Harry said nothing, knowing what Malfoy had said was true. He wasn't about to tell Malfoy this though. He must have been silent for an unusually long time, because Malfoy promptly changed the subject. "Hey Potter, what are Horcruxes?" He asked curiously.

Harry looked at the blonde in surprise, before frowning. "Nothing," He replied vaguely, looking away.

Malfoy wasn't pleased with this response. "That diadem thing was a Horcrux, and seeing as how you almost killed us in the Room of Hidden Things getting it," Malfoy retorted, eyes narrowing. "I'd like to know what they are."

Harry merely shook his head, "I'm not answering that Malfoy. If you're really that curious about Horcruxes, research it yourself."

"Why are they such a secret Potter? Are they that powerful?" Malfoy persisted.

Harry paused, frowning. "No," He conceded. "They're that evil."

Malfoy said nothing, gazing at Harry through narrowed grey eyes with a mixture of determination, curiosity and fear. Finally, the Slytherin replied, "Are there any Horcruxes left?"

"No," Harry said simply, wanting to change the subject. "Now let me keep trying my Parseltongue."

"Just face it Potter. It's true what people were saying about the Dark Lord giving you some of his powers when you were a baby. Being able to speak Parseltongue was a part of his powers, not yours," Malfoy retorted in exasperation. "You're not a Parselmouth anymore."

Harry turned to meet the blonde's gaze, distracted. He did not need everyone to know that Voldemort and he had been connected before. It was common knowledge that he was a Parselmouth, but most people assumed that he had just been born with it. And he wanted to keep it that way. He did not need people questioning and badgering him about his connection because they were afraid that he was a liability. Nor did he want to have to explain Horcruxes to everyone. The less they knew about them, the better. That way, history would not repeat itself with another madman making horcruxes.

Harry turned his attention back to Malfoy. He needed to somehow get the Slytherin to keep his loss of Parseltongue abilities a secret. He decided to address the blonde directly. "Hey Malfoy. Do you think you could keep this all a secret?" Harry asked hopefully.

Malfoy frowned, "Keep what a secret?"

"That I can't speak Parseltongue anymore," Harry supplied.

"Why though?" Malfoy replied, curiously.

"Because I don't want anymore attention from people who think that I'm evil just because I shared part of Voldemort's powers," Harry replied, leaving out any information about Horcruxes.

"Fine," Malfoy agreed readily. Harry looked thankfully at Malfoy, until the Slytherin continued, "But you have to tell me what Horcruxes are in return."

"Malfoy, that's not fair!" Harry protested immediately.

"Well, your loss. Enjoy the press and the media Potter," Malfoy grinned evilly.

"Horcruxes are a bigger secret than my being a Parselmouth because of Voldemort," Harry said flatly.

"Well then how about this. We'll trade information, question for question," Malfoy proposed. "_And_ I'll keep your little secret."

Sighing, Harry regarded the blonde wearily. There was no malice present in Draco's face, only genuine curiosity. Harry gave a terse nod. "Only three questions each though, Malfoy," Harry finally said.

"Deal," Malfoy agreed, pausing. "And the answers have to be completely truthful."

"Well, of course," Harry replied. "What would be the point, otherwise?"

"So what are Horcruxes?" Malfoy asked.

Against his better judgement, Harry began to explain them to the curious blonde, "Horcruxes are objects that people hide parts of their souls in."

Malfoy said nothing, apparently not wanting to use up another one of his questions urging Harry. Harry sighed and continued, "They're evil though, because you can only create them after you've committed a murder. Murders tear the soul a little and people can use that to cast a spell to make them. But they're horrible, because they mutilate you and make you extremely unstable. People who make Horcruxes are subjecting themselves to a horrible afterlife."

Malfoy inhaled sharply, looking troubled. He looked afraid, almost as though he regretted asking. "So that's how the Dark Lord survived when he tried to kill you then," He finally said.

"Yeah," Harry affirmed shortly.

"And that diadem thing that you almost killed us over was the Horcrux," Malfoy continued.

"One of them," Harry replied darkly, as horror flitted across the Slytherin's face. "There were seven of them," Harry said shortly. "And that's all I'm going to tell you about Horcruxes."

Malfoy nodded, looking thoroughly shaken. Harry gave him a 'well, you asked' look. "So," Malfoy said, exhaling harshly. "What's your question?"

Harry hadn't really thought that far ahead. He had been more preoccupied with what Malfoy was asking him. Many questions raced through his mind, but none of them seemed equivalent to Malfoy's question about Horcruxes. Finally, one question stood out. "What were you saying to George earlier?" Harry asked, interested.

Malfoy seemed surprised, as though he had been expecting a more difficult question. "When you lent me your clothes earlier, I found Decoy Detonators and Skiving Snackbox pills in the pockets. I just left them there. But when I walked into the Great Hall and saw him sitting there alone, with all of that stuff from his store surrounding him, I felt sorry for him. I don't know why I did it, but I walked over to him," He paused, giving Harry an awkward sort of look. "He had a whole bunch of things with him. Everything from trick wands, to U-No-Poo, to Skiving Snackboxes... He just had a lot. But I didn't see any Decoy Detonators, so I thought I'd give him yours."

Harry could picture Malfoy's tentative questioning with Dennis, and could imagine that same Malfoy question George. Harry nodded, and Malfoy continued, looking slightly embarrassed, "He just looked at me as though I had been confunded. So I started telling him how sorry I was that his brother had died and that" Malfoy paused, looking embarrassed. "Potter, it's weird retelling it. Just look at my memory of it."

"You'd let me into your mind?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I trust my occlumency," Malfoy replied shortly, still pink.

"Sure?" Harry persisted, not wanting to invade Malfoy's privacy.

"Yeah," Malfoy affirmed.

"Er, okay then. Erm," Harry paused uncertainly, raising his wand. "_Legilimens_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Draco edged cautiously towards George Weasley, unsure as to why he even wanted to console him. He studied the Gryffindor, who was gazing at the objects in front of him, tears streaming down his face. Upon reaching the table, George looked up, slightly surprised with his presence. When Draco paused in front of him, George spat shakily, "Go away Malfoy."_

_Draco said nothing, but stared at the objects in front of George. He instantly recognized them as products that the Weasley twins had made together. There were some items missing from the collection though, Decoy Detonators included. Almost unconsciously, Draco's hand flew to his pocket, where the two that Potter had left lay. Unsure of what to say, Draco finally said awkwardly, "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_George looked up again, this time with nothing but shock. The shock was quickly replaced with suspicion though. Hurriedly, Draco continued, "I mean it. I, er, well, I liked you two. I mean, well uh, you're Weasleys but I didn't mind you."_

_George only stared back at him with hurt in his eyes. "No really. I mean, I hate all of your brothers. They can all get their asses hexed, but I didn't mind you two. I thought that you and your twin were really funny," Draco said lamely, wanting to comfort George._

_Draco frowned, wishing he could say something more meaningful. George finally decided to speak, "Look Malfoy, I appreciate that you're trying very hard not to be a git, but right now, you're being a git. Stop acting as though you knew Fred and I. All you did was buy our merchandise."_

_Draco gazed harshly back at George, trying not to feel affronted. He knew that he had a bad track record, and it was expected, but he wanted to comfort the twin somehow. "Er, are you ever going to make merchandise again?" He asked tactlessly, caught up in the moment._

_George only let out a sob, staring at the merchandise. "Just leave me alone, Malfoy. I'm burying all of this with Fred, so don't you dare come to talk to me just to get more of our merchandise," He said, looking on the brink of hysteria. "Because I'm not making any more."_

_Draco sighed and took out the Decoy Detonators. He held them out slightly to George, who looked surprised. "I wasn't trying to," Draco replied softly. "At least not right now."_

_Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw Potter approaching. He kept his attention focused on George though. George only gazed at him, looking upset and a little uncertain. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you to lose your brother," Draco finally said. "And I'm really sorry about that, but, I...I don't think you should stop making your products. I'm sure your brother would want you to keep making people laugh. He'd be miserable if you didn't continue, I think."_

_The Gryffindor was gazing at him, looking extremely upset, but he nodded slightly at Draco's words._

_Draco was surprised. He hadn't expected George to acknowledge him. A rush of warmth flooded through him unexpectedly. No wonder Gryffindors liked being do-gooders. Draco paused catching sight of Potter, who looked livid. He quickly nodded to him, and turned back to George once more._

_"I think he would like being buried with some of your merchandise. It was everything you two worked for, and so erm, it was a good idea of yours," Draco said, inwardly cursing himself for his lack of elegance._

_Draco paused, breathing harshly through his nose. Finally, he dropped the Decoy Detonators in George's hands and said, "I'm really sorry for your loss, Weasley."_

_George looked stricken as Draco walked away, towards Potter and his girlfriend, who had her wand drawn._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was surprised with Malfoy. He hadn't expected the Slytherin to act like that. Malfoy was looking away, a pink tinge still present in his cheeks. Harry felt guiltier than ever for accusing Draco of laughing at George. "Malfoy, I," Harry paused. "I'm sorry I doubted you before."

Malfoy only shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "My turn Potter. Why did you try to kill me in sixth year, with that slashing spell?" He asked guardedly.

Harry had almost forgotten about the sectumsempra incident. Another pang of guilt shot through him. "I didn't mean to try to kill you. Only to stop you from using crucio on me," Harry said quickly, as Malfoy winced. "I didn't even know what the spell did, because it was just scrawled in Snape's old potions textbook. It said for enemies on it and the other spells in there were pretty funny, so I thought it'd be okay."

At this, Malfoy looked furious, "So you decided to use a spell that you didn't know the result of, on me?"

"I didn't mean to Malfoy, I'm sorry. I was horrified when I saw what it did to you," Harry replied softly, an image of Malfoy drenched in his own blood coming back to him.

Malfoy stared at Harry, looking hurt. Harry felt almost as though he had just cast sectumsempra again. Malfoy closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them, and saying quietly, "So you weren't trying to kill me then?"

"Of course not!" Harry immediately said. "I would never kill you on purpose."

"Good," Malfoy replied tersely. "I wouldn't either."

"But you would bring me to people who would," Harry said softly, feeling unexpectedly betrayed by this.

"I was desperate. The Dark Lord... you have no idea what he made me do to people, and how he threatened my family," Malfoy argued, looking afraid.

Harry sighed as Malfoy's words reached him. He did know, and understood Malfoy's desperation to escape from Voldemort's grasp. "No, I do. I know some of the things he made you do. I wasn't being fair," He sighed.

"What?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

_Crap._ Harry had inadvertently told Malfoy that he'd seen events that he hadn't been present at. "Er, well, part of Voldemort's mind was connected to me, so I got to see through his eyes sometimes," Harry said, trying not to betray more information than was necessary.

"Oh. Part of the whole killing you thing then?" Malfoy persisted curiously.

"Yeah," Harry said, desperate to change the subject. "I'm glad you're not a killer."

Malfoy looked at him in surprise, "After what you saw me do to people?"

"You only tortured people because he was threatening you. You even tried to help me a little at your Manor, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"When was this?" Malfoy asked, looking bewildered.

"I'm pretty sure you recognized me when my face was all covered in boils from the stinging hex," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, that," Malfoy nodded, looking embarrassed. "I knew it was you when I saw your eyes. You're the only person I know with eyes that colour."

"Well, thanks for trying to help us then," Harry said.

Malfoy shrugged, "So what's your question?"

Harry regarded his arch rival for a moment, trying to think of an adequate question. Finally, he asked, "So, why have you gone out of your way to make my life difficult all these years?"

Malfoy seemed surprised with this question. "You rejected my hand in friendship, so, why wouldn't I? I was trying to be polite to you, and then you went and defended Weasley instead!"

"Well that's because you were rude to the first people who were ever friendly to me," Harry replied with a small grin. "And you were being an annoying little git."

"So? Weasley was being just as annoying, laughing at my name!" Malfoy protested.

"So you're jealous of Ron then," Harry teased jokingly.

"No, of course not! Just, I thought it was very rude that you rejected me, seeing as how I was obviously the superior person to befriend," Malfoy retorted immediately, flushing.

"So you have a superiority complex then," Harry concluded.

"I do not have a superiority complex. Just Weasley was insulting my name," Malfoy growled.

"Well, Draco Malfoy is a kind of a stupid sounding name," Harry said innocently, hiding a grin as Malfoy scowled.

"So is Harry Potter," Malfoy growled.

"Perhaps," Harry conceded. "But at least it sounds nice coming out of a girl's mouth. With your name, it would sound so stupid, saying something like, 'Draco, I've been in love with you for ages', in a soft feminine voice, because your name would ruin the softness."

"Well, I beg your pardon, but Draco is a perfectly easy name to say while in the throes of ecstasy," Malfoy said huffily. "At least people aren't under the impression that I'm a hairy pot maker when they meet me."

And then, they were both laughing at the ridiculousness of their arguments. Harry was surprised with Malfoy. It seemed that when he wasn't trying to instigate chaos, he had a pretty good sense of humour. Grinning still, Harry said, "You know what Malfoy? We should have been friends. I never knew you had a sense of humour buried beneath that pure blood of yours."

"And I never knew you had one buried beneath all of that annoying Gryffindor loyalty," Malfoy laughed.

"I thought it was my Gryffindor bravery," Harry laughed. "Being loyal is Hufflepuff. I'm a reckless, rule-breaking Gryffindor."

A thought seemed to occur to Malfoy, because his eyes widened in sudden understanding. He gave Harry a half-hearted punch on the arm, "Potter you're such an annoying prick, you know that?"

"Huh?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You said something about an old potions textbook," He replied, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, Snape's. Yeah," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Snape's old potion textbook? You had _Snape's_ old potions textbook?" He asked incredulously. "I knew you were cheating last year somehow, you bastard."

Harry grinned guiltily, "Er, well, I just improved drastically, that's all."

"You were taking remedial potions from Snape!" Malfoy shot back, glaring.

"Well, actually," Harry began, but Malfoy cut him off. "Remedial potions! Snape _never_ gives remedial potions! You totally sucked before Slughorn's class," He exclaimed, waving an arm dramatically.

"I wasn't in remedial potions! I was getting occlumency lessons!" Harry interjected indignantly.

"Occlumency?" Malfoy asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Fine, occlumency, but do you know how pissed off I was when you made brilliant potions, every bloody class?" Malfoy growled.

"Next question," Harry called, ignoring the blonde's anger.

"Fine," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes. As the blonde thought for a moment, Harry decided to think of his last question. He couldn't think of anything remotely serious. He was still thinking when Malfoy asked his question. "Hey Potter," He said softly. "What did you mean when you said that Weasley and Hagrid were the first people who were ever nice to you?"

Harry froze. He hadn't been expecting a question like that. He felt little anger towards the Dursleys now, but he still did not want to speak about them. When he spoke, his voice sounded foreign to him. Brittle. "Lets just put it this way, Malfoy. For the first eleven years of my life, I lived in a cupboard, thanks to my aunt, uncle and cousin," He finally said.

Malfoy looked aghast. "But they can't do that to you," He protested, "You're Harry Potter!"

"They did everything they could to make my life miserable. To them, I was just the product of freaks. Actually, you reminded me of them, when I met you. They treat me the way you treat people who aren't purebloods," Harry replied, staring pointedly at Malfoy, who had the decency to look ashamed. "That's why I was so angry when you started cutting down Ron and Hagrid. They were the first people who were ever kind to me."

"But a cupboard? We lock house elves in cupboards when they misbehave! Even they have their own quarters, normally. How could they do that to you?" He exclaimed, looking outraged.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment. Even house elves hadn't lived in cupboards. Harry didn't reply, not wanting to stir up old memories. Instead, he decided to ask his last question. "Hey Malfoy, what do you smell when you sniff Amortentia?"

"What?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"That's my question. What do you smell when you sniff Amortentia?" Harry repeated. He didn't know how he had landed at that question. Just, it was something that was personal, but not so personal that it was rude.

Malfoy was flushing. "Oh, I could smell a mixture of things," He started, pausing. "New broomsticks, Christmas dinner, the woody fireplace at the Manor, the wind, and something that I don't know the source of."

"I smelled broomsticks too," Harry replied quickly, grinning.

"Quidditch," Malfoy stated, shrugging.

There was a silence, during which, Harry and Malfoy seemed lost in thought, reminiscing about quidditch. Then, Harry remembered where they were, and promptly broke the silence, "So Malfoy, you ready to go into the Chamber?"

"How?" The Slytherin asked. "Seeing as how you seem to have lost your Parseltongue abilities."

"Well, Ron did it, so I should be able to too," Harry said optimistically.

Harry vaguely remembered the strangled hissing noise that Ron made. He tried to emulate it, and Malfoy immediately clapped Harry on the back harshly, as though he was choking. "Don't kill yourself trying Potter," Malfoy joked.

"I wasn't! That sounded like Parseltongue though, right?" Harry asked desperately.

"Generally, Parseltongue sounds a little more sinister," Malfoy replied helpfully.

"Right, I'll try that," Harry said. He tried again, making the strangled hissing noise again, but with a more sinister sound to it.

Once again, nothing happened.

"Okay, one more time," Harry told himself, frustrated.

He hissed and nothing happened. He looked over to see Malfoy grinning at him, and groaned, waiting for the blonde's sarcasm. "Potter, I think you should just give up. Weasley can obviously do it better than you," He grinned.

"Speaking of Ron...Accio Ron's broom," Harry replied with a wave of his wand, returning the grin. "No, not at all. I'll just come back, once I've learned how to say it from him."

Malfoy scowled when Harry didn't take his bait, "Fine have it your way, Potter. Why Weasley's broom?"

"Because my Firebolt was destroyed," Harry replied shortly, waiting for his broom. After a few minutes, Ron's Cleansweep came hurdling down the tunnel, to hover directly beside Harry. Harry mounted the broom gracefully, turning to Malfoy teasingly, "Oh, and Malfoy?"

"Yes, Potter?" He asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Don't scream like a little girl this time," Harry grinned.

Malfoy flushed, glaring at Harry, before wordlessly clambering on behind him. Laughing, Harry took off, flying precisely through the tunnel, Malfoy's arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I think they got a little out of character, having read it for a third time now. Are they being too friendly too soon? Hopefully not. Anyway, the updates may be a little slower for the next few weeks for a number of reasons. Firstly, my internet hasn't been working so I've only been posting when I'm at a friend's place or the library. Also, I am going to be working full time starting friday for the last two weeks of August. Then, I have to move into my dorm for university, so I won't have immediate internet access until I get it all set up in residence. I'll be continuing to write throughout though... it's just finding time to post it all.

Btw, is there a function that allows me to reply to reviews? I usually just read them from my e-mail, but I heard that there's a way... is there?

That aside, what did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Horrified that I robbed Harry of his Parselmouth abilities? It was just something that seemed logical to me, so erm, we won't be seeing any stereotypical Harry turning Draco on with Parseltongue scenes anytime soon. Heheh... -runs and cowers- Please review!

Take care all!  
-Serpentilia

ETA: It has been brought to my attention that I completely forgot that Harry's Firebolt (which I originally had Harry and Draco travelling out of the Chamber of Secrets) was destroyed. So, erm, YAY! Ron's broom randomly being summoned!!! lollll. Sorry about that. Thanks cherrytea!!!!


End file.
